


Right Under My Feet

by kibasniper



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, During Canon, Gen, Implied JT/Chops, Insults, Introspection, It Gets Worse, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Chops can't find JT. Elka can't find Nils. This still doesn't bring them together in the face of an emergency.





	Right Under My Feet

With his fists clenched at his waist, Chops found himself back where he started. His eyes narrowed on the bulletin board by the lake, the cry of hungry seagulls looming overhead. He grumbled under his breath as he read JT’s note again despite memorizing it word for word. Chops flipped through the other loose papers, wondering he had missed another note, but they were all the same just like they were a half hour ago.

If JT thought this was some kind of joke, it wasn’t funny. Chops had no reason to doubt that JT had finally broken up with Miss Priss, but sending him on a wild goose chase was completely unlike him. He knew they were supposed to meet at their usual practice spot, but Chops had already visited there twice for thirty minute intervals that left him drumming his fingers on the side of the rotten oak stump. 

Time stretched on and mocked him, so he returned to the bulletin board. He had already left his own note telling JT he would check the backwoods after his first stint at the practice spot, but again, he had no luck. He searched the mosquito-infested off-limit forest until his neck was raw with bug bites. Each time he called out, a hidden cougar or bear would growl back, so he stuck to the dirt path until he could no longer stand the buzzing insects or distant screaming ringing in his ears.

With his back facing the lake, he couldn’t see that the sun was already so close to vanishing over the horizon, painting a murkier blue across the dimming pink and orange hues. From the time that passed since Milla’s levitation class ending and the setting sun sinking into the lake, he knew it was close to dinnertime or maybe, while he desperately searched, Ford had already passed out whatever slop he was cooking.

Not that it mattered to Chops; he was more focused on trying to find JT. He hadn’t come across anyone else either, but he chalked it up to them hanging around the cabins, lodge, or taking extra classes with the coach. He knew that new kid was involved in Sasha’s special training, so maybe the others were in one of Oleander’s extra credit classes. Whatever they were doing, it didn’t bother him in the slightest even when he glimpsed at Benny’s note wondering why he couldn’t find anyone to bully.

Tearing off JT’s note, Chops grumbled. Even though he read that Elka was interested in looking for her ex, maybe JT had gotten wound up in her spell again. It wasn’t anything like Kitty’s confusion, but she had a certain hold on JT that refused to let go. She acted so sweet and kind to him when she first offered to be his girlfriend, but Chops wasn’t stupid. He could see right through her act, and bless JT’s heart, he was too nice to tell her off when she controlled his every little move.

Either Elka had dragged JT away from him again or something else had happened, and he wasn’t sure which was worse.

Maybe JT had reconsidered. If he took her back, then the sting of rejection pinched even harder. He could feel his face growing hotter, but he shook his head and reasoned with himself. JT was a boy of conviction. When he meant to do something, he’d do it. He wasn’t going back with Elka no matter what second-guessing thoughts whispered in Chops’ head.

Facing the lake, he listened to the waves crest against the dusty gold shoreline. He preferred the forest, but Lake Oblongata had a special appeal, too. It was much calmer with no one around. He didn’t have to listen to the obnoxious laughter of the terrible duo tormenting fish or Ford snapping at seagulls to stop crapping on his canoes while waving around a rusty oar. Chops could almost enjoy the peaceful silence and leaned against the bulletin board, the faintly salty air pleasing compared to the dense, earthy woods.

“Oh, no, why are you here?”

Just as quickly as the calm arrived, the storm blew it away. Chops couldn’t hide his grimace as Elka stomped down the creaking bridge, her fists swinging as she walked up to him. A hundred insults came to mind, but before he could open his mouth, she was already glowering at the bulletin board.

“What are you looking for? You little honey bear hasn’t written anything here,” Chops said, grinning as she gasped..

“Don’t read my note! That wasn’t meant for you!” She raised her hands as if to push him, but she quickly crossed her arms.

“It’s a free country. I can read whatever I want, and you can’t stop me.” He sneered at her, thoroughly enjoying the scarlet burning on her cheeks.

“Ugh! Whatever. I don’t have time to deal with you.” She raised her finger, following the notes only to groan. “Nothing new? Seriously? God, men!”

“Hey, not all men are like your ex.”

“Don’t ‘not all men,’ Melvin,” she seethed, her brow furrowing. Heaving out a sigh, she pinched her brow. “Oh, I don’t have time to deal with your crap right now.”

“Well, if didn’t wanna deal with me, then you shouldn’t have come over here,” Chops snapped, “and don’t call me Melvin.”

“Whatever!” She threw her arms in the air, and Chops leaned away as if she would slap him. “Hey you seen Nils or not?”

“I don’t want anything to do with your grimy boyfriend, so I’m happy to say I haven’t.”

Slowly, Elka lowered her arms. Chops let a victorious grin split into his cheeks as he watched the fire die out in her eyes. Her anger evaporated into still contemplation, an emotion that left stirred an uneasy brew in Chops’ stomach. If she was planning something, then he wanted to make sure JT was far away from it.

“And you haven’t seen Ja-I mean, JT either?” she asked, looking over at the lake.

He tensed, his smile switching out for a scowl. “Why do you wanna know?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, my God, don’t be some clingy BFF.”

“That’s rich coming from the crazy ex-girlfriend.”

Instead of validating him with a response, she squinted at the docks. From what Chops knew, no one else was at the lake. Not even the admiral was around to wash his favorite canoe. Only the waves falling into the shore filled the silence between them.

Elka fiddled with a lock of hair and lowered her voice. “No one’s here.”

“Glad you have eyes,” he said, stepping behind her.

“Hold on, hold on.” She waved her hand and almost touched his shoulder. Curling her fingers into her palm when Chops heaved an exaggerated sigh, she asked, “Have you seen anyone else like Crystal or Milka-” She shook her head. “-wait, I mean, you can’t even see her like ninety percent of the time. What I meant to say-”

“No, I haven’t.” His terse reply cut through her rambling. “I was only looking for JT.”

“Okay. That’s weird.”

“What’s weird with looking for my hombre?” He scoffed and gripped his hips. “Not that a prissy showpony would know about caring for someone else.”

Elka stomped forward, shooting her fists down and glared at the taller boy. “That’s not what I meant, you jerk! Don’t twist my words around!”

“I don’t have to.” He flicked her nose, and she recoiled, gasping and clutching her face as if he had punched her. “You do that plenty.”

Despite Elka volleying insults at him in a shrill voice, he took it as the best victory he had in awhile. Not even scoring the winning goal with five seconds to spare at his school’s hockey tournament could compare to the elation swelling in his chest. It was a warm, self-soothing triumph over the girl who had done nothing but control JT and belittle him, and as much as he wanted to gloat, taking in her ruddy complexion and dismayed eyes growing wider as he smirked was the best way to rub it in her face.

“...and whatever! I shouldn’t have even spoken to you! You’re just some stupid nitwit who looks like he’ll play ‘Wonderwall’ at the drop of a hat! God, to think I almost tried to confide in you!” she roared, and she stormed past him, her fists swinging all the way up the bridge. “I’ll go look for the others myself since you’re so, so, sooo pigheaded like a typical manchild! Have an awful night, Melvin!”

“I won’t unlike some snout-nosed girl will,” Chops sing-songed, and he punched the air as her footsteps receded.

Making sure she was gone, he watched her backside until the greens of her shirt and shorts blended in with the forest. He sighed, taking in the serenity of the lake once more. It had gotten a bit darker, and he made out the lighter colored clouds against the deep blue sky. The crooked moon stood out and illuminated the lake, making it shimmer as if the stars above floated in the waves.

He would have liked to share the picturesque sight with JT.

Rubbing his thumb over JT’s crinkled note, he stuffed it in his pocket. He had finally gotten a quasi-victory over Elka, but he still had no idea where JT had gone. With night creeping in, he tilted his head and pursed his lips.

He hated admitting it, but Elka was right. It was odd that he hadn't seen anyone else. Sasha and Milla had to leave for a mission, but to go without seeing any camper as he searched all over the forest was beyond peculiar. He remembered hearing distant screams, but those sounds were normal at camp. Going a day without someone screaming their head off was just as strange, but for everyone to go missing left a bad taste in his mouth.

Rubbing his neck, Chops turned to leave only for the pale light of the lamppost shining down on something that made his eyes widen. He honestly wondered how he had missed such a vital clue. Bending down, with a trembling hand, Chops plucked JT’s harmonica out of the sand.

For a moment, his mind blanked. He couldn’t comprehend how JT could go anywhere without his precious harmonica. It was impossible for him to ever leave it behind; it was a hand-me-down gift from his father, one that JT treasured more than anything.

Then, as Chops’ thoughts slowly came back, something sticky latched around his arm and raised him up. He felt air underneath his feet, and the wind blew hotter than ever, humid and rotten like the stink of dead fish in a net. Something cut off his view of the sky, but he couldn’t make out what it was or maybe his mind couldn’t comprehend it as it seemed too outrageous.

It was a strange creature, humped and grotesque with eyes as big as his head. The thing bellowed and spat on him, sticky globs of warm saliva coating his face. Its mouth was larger than him and possibly even wider than Oleander’s stout frame. Filled with gnarled teeth and a wiggling uvula, a small voice in Chops’ head told him that he was staring at the inside of a monster’s mouth.

Instantly, Chops was aware of everything happening to him, but before he could scream, he was stuffed into the belly of a beast. Darkness and hot air quickly became his companions as he fell deeper and deeper, his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing constricted, his lungs becoming paralyzed over what had just happened.

Yet, curled around his fingers was JT’s harmonica, and before the shock could knock him out, a comforting thought raced across his mind.

_I’ll give this back ASAP._


End file.
